godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Box
"After thousands of years, Pandoras Box was finally opened. The power of the Gods unleashed." - Gaia Pandora's Box is the most powerful weapon a Mortal can wield. With its power a mortal can have the power to slay a God. Greek Mythology In the original stories, Pandora was given a pithos, or urn from the Gods. She opened this jar, and unleased all the evils of the universe, such as death, pestilence, diseases, viruses, and war. She closed the lid on the urn just before hope could escape out of reach. Later she reopened the urn letting hope out. God of War The Box was created by Hephaestus under the command of Zeus to contain the evils created by the Titanomachy. But no simple metal could contain such evils. Hephaestus forged the box out of a power greater than that of the Gods: the Flame of Olympus, which kills all who touch it and the perfect safeguard for the box. The key to pacifying the flame was a child he created from the flame -- Pandora. But knowing that Zeus would take Pandora from him, Hephaestus claimed that placing the box on the back of the Titan Cronos would be the safest place. Kratos eventually obtains the Box from deep within Pandora's Temple, but upon escaping with it, he is killed by Ares and Harpies take the box from him. When Kratos escapes the Underworld, he uses Zeus' Fury to knock the box from Ares's grasp. By doing so, he unleashed its' power, allowing him to fight against Ares. For Kratos, opening the box made him grow immensely in size (about up to Ares' abdomen), thus making his powers more equal to that of Ares. When Pandora's Box was opened, the evils of the Titanomachy escaped, infecting the Gods, which caused them to become paranoid and power hungry, which explains why Zeus betrayed Kratos in God of War II. Athena claims to have put the "most powerful weapon in the world", hope, in the box to counteract the evils in case it was opened. She believes it stayed in the box the first time, While Kratos did draw on the power of hope, the box was actually empty. Hope was buried under all his anger, need for vengeance, and guilt, which, after forgiving himself for his actions, was lifted. Athena demands Kratos return this power he obtained from the box that rightfully belongs to her, for now that the world is cleansed by chaos, she will rebuild it under her rule with this power. Instead, Kratos impales himself with the Blade of Olympus, releasing hope to mankind to give them a chance to survive and rebuild in the current chaotic condition of the world. The Evils of Pandora's Box *Pride *Wrath *Sorrow/Deceit *Vain-Glory/Cowardice *Hate/Arrogance *Gluttony *Envy *Vanity/Lust *Fear *Greed The One Good of Pandora's Box *Hope Trivia * A scaled replica of Pandora's Box comes with the God of War III: Ultimate Edition. * Pandora's Box, along with The Blade of Olympus, are the only known ways for a mortal to kill a god. Pandora's Box gives whoever opens it the powers to slay a god, along with increasing their size dramatically. The Blade of Olympus can kill a god because it was forged by a god. *It is possible, though unlikely, that Hope empowered either Kratos and Pandora or simply Pandora as shown by her statement "As Fear in the Gods rose, mine was replaced by Hope." *If you look at Pandora's Box from God Of War 1, you'll notice the lid has skulls on it. In God Of War 3, it has hands. Gallery gow-3-003-300x225.jpg|Pandora's Box, side view gow-3-004-300x225.jpg|Pandora's Box, side view gow-3-005-225x300.jpg|Pandora's Box, top down view GodofWar_wtf.jpg|the elevator in God of War, leading to the box Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War